Amor Invencible
by Bellatrix002
Summary: La historia transcurre despues de el episodio final, los personajes no me pertenecen: Summary: el amor es un muro inquebrantable nunca se rompera y mas si estan unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, que pasara en esta historia? entren y lean.


AMOR INVENCIBLE

Cap 1

Una trade normal en la agencia Enjaku, Loki estaba en su sillón tomando su taza de té, era una tarde aburrida ya que no había un un cliente y Mayura aun no llegaba a la agencia.

Loki esa tarde estaba distraído y pensativo, Yamino hablaba con él de las cosas que habían pasado hoy pero Loki solo le contestaba con si o no.

Yamino: señor Loki, ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta Yamino preocupado.

Loki: ¿eh? – Loki reacciona- lo siento Yamino no estaba prestando atención.

Yamino mira a su padre preocupado.

¿?: ya llegué…! Lookii! Yaminooo! ¿Dónde están?!

A Loki se le formo una sonrisa al escuchar la dulce voz de su asistente pelirosada, él fue el primero en levantarse de su sillón y abrir la puerta de sudespacho.

Loki: Mayura estamos en el despacho! – le dijo con un pequeño grito para que lo escuchara.

Mayura sube las esaleras y entra al despacho.

Mayura: Hola Loki! – lo abraza y le sonrrie.

Loki: Mayura me espachurras.

Mayura: perndón xD – dejo de abrazarlo se acerco a Yamino y lo abrazo también.

Mayura : hola Yamino

Yamino: buenos días señorita Mayura como ha estdo? – dedicándole una ronrisa mientras desaian el abrazo.

Mayura: bien como siempre… un poco aburrido ya sabes como es el instituto. – dijo un poco cansada y desanimada.

Loki estaba observando asu asistente que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá y el se sento en su sillón otra vez mientras pensaba en que esa chica estaba muy hermosa últimamente, pero volteo la cabeza hacia un lado para que nadie viera su sonrojo pero al instante de entristeció, el era un dios y ella una humana, él era inmortal y ella no, después esta el tema de la edad el era muchísimo mas mayor que ella y ella solo tenia 17 casi 18 años, y otro pequeño detalle el tenia el cuepo de un niño pequeño aunque el ya podía volver a su estatura normal pero decidio quedarse asi para quedarse con ella.

Mayura: Loki.. me has escuchado? – pregunto muy preocupada.

Loki: oh perdon Mayura no te he escuchado me lo puedes repetir?

Mayura: Loki encerio… ¿ seguro que te encuentras bien? – dijo colocando su mano derecha encima de la izquierda de él.

Loki: seguro… gracias por preocuparte… dime ¿qué me decías? – mostrándole a la chica una sonrisa seductora típica del dios Loki.

Mayura: pues que mañana en clases hay un evento de canto en el colegio y voy a cantar, y quería invitarlos a ustedes dos – dijo algo avergonzada.

Yamino: yo ire con gusto señorita Mayura.

Loki: yo también ire no tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos. – le dijo coquetamente.

Mayura: genial les espero mañana por la mañana allí… ahora devo irme…hasta mañana.

Y Mayura se fue y Loki la vio marcharse desde su ventanal.

Pensamientos de Loki: Mayura… ya no puedo evitarlo mas… y no me gusta admitirlo pero estoy locamente enamorado de ti… asi que prepárate por que a partir de mañana… - sonrisa seductora – esmpezara mi conquista…

Continuara…

Cap 2

Era de día Loki y Yamino llegaron al instituto de Mayura allí había muchos puestos de comida y se percataron de un puesto en especial, un joven de melena castaña oscura tenia su puesto de takoyakis(aclaración: Takoyakis significa bolitas de pupo asi que es un puesto de bolitas de pulpo).

Yamino: mire amo Loki ese del puesto de Takoyakis no es Narugami?

Loki: es cierto.

Narugami: EY! Loki! Lentes! – saludo.

Yamino y Loki se acercaron y compraron una racionde takoyakis poara el camino ya que Narugami se los hizo comprar a la fuerza xD.

Llegaron al auditorio del instituto donde se harían las actuaciones y los cantos y se sentaron en la segunda final del medio muy cerca del escenario ya que Loki no quería perderse nada de lo que hiciera su pelirosa sobre el.

La función comenzó.

Mika: hola a todos bienvenidos a esta actuación.

Mikoto: esperemos que les guste hay muy variado aquí desde una obra de teatro hasta canciones y actuaciones por parte de los alumnos empezamos.

(aclaración: Mika es una chica y Mikoto un chico)

Después de que terminara las actuaciones y la obra de teatro tocaban las canciones.

Mika: uuuf espero que os estéis divirtiendo, por que aun queda lo mejor las canciones.

El publico aplaudio.

Mikoto: que empiecen.

Y dieron lugar a las canciones. En el 4º lugar estaba Mayura y salio a cantar.

Mayura iva con un vestido muy bonito pegado a la cintura y adecuado para ella de un color verde esperalday le llegaba casi hasta los talones.

Loki al vera se quedo enbobado y se excito un poco no se esperaba que Mayura fuera tan hermosa.

Y Mayura empezó a cantar.

1º cantó hijo de la luna.

2º Umbrella de Rihana.

Y 3º Impassible de Shontelle.

Loki alucinaba no solo era la mas hermosa incluso mas que Freya sino que también cantaba fenomenal como los mismos angeles.

La función termino todos salieron y Loki y Yamino esperaron a que saliera Mayura.

Mayura: Lokii! Yaminooo! – les llamo y corrió hacia ellos cuando llego.

Yamino: señorita Mayura ha estado usted muy bien tiene una linda voz y además ese vestido le quedaba genial.

Mayura: gracias Yamino. – sonriéndole.

Loki: si es verdad estuviste genial.- y la abrazo pero como estaba de su forma de niño no podía hacer gran cosa xD.

Mayura: gracias chicos. Bueno debo irme a casa mi padre me espera para cenar.

Loki: si quieres podemos acompañarte.

Mayura: no tranquilo no quiero molestar seguro que tu tienes cosas que hacer.

Loki: vamos a acompañarte asi quieras o no. Vamos. – y se fue andando seguido por Yamino y por Mayura.

Cuando llegaron al templo el padre de Mayura estaba esperando la en las escaleras con una ara triste.

Misao: debo decirte algo Mayura, ustedes también deben saberlo vengan.

Misao entro y Loki,Yamino y Mayura se miraron y lo siguieron, en la sala de estar estaban tomando té y Misao empezó a hablar.

Misao: bueno Mayura debes saber que tus dos amigos no son lo que aparentar ser. Mayura: ¿que?

Yamino y Loki se pusieron tensos.

Misao: ellos son dioses nórdicos.

Loki: señor Misao pe-pero que deice usted que bro-bromista hehe. –dijo Loki nervioso.-

Yamino: si es verdad el amo Loki no puede ser un dios el es solo un niño hehe – dijo nervioso también.

Misao: dejen ya de menteir y mas usted dios Loki de la destrucción, la seducion y el engaño, lo supe desde hace unos meses, pero aparte de eso hija.. que piensas de ellos…

Mayura: -miraba confundida.

Misao: enseñale tu verdadera forma dios Loki.

Loki no tubo mas remedio que hacer lo que el padre de Mayura le pidió y se transformo dejo de ser ese niño para dar paso aun chico muy guapo y apuesto.

Mayura lo miro entre enfadad y desconcertada no sabia que decir.

Misao: antes de que digas algo debo decirles algo… Mayura tu…

Continuara…

Cap 3

Misao: Mayura tu… eres una diosa

Mayura Loki y Yamino se quedaron impresionados.

Mayura: eso es imposibe. – dijo confundida.

Misao: Mayura tu caíste del cielo yo lo vi tenias la apariencia de una niña de 10 años pero con alas de angel tan blancas y hermosas, jamas podre olvidar ese dia, mi mujer la vio ahí en el suelo ella y yo no podíamos tener hijos debido a su enfermedad asi que ella adopto a Mayura cuando Mayura despertó no se acordaba de nada y solo lloraba, al final puede encontrar a alguien que cayo del cielo y vio lo que paso parece ser que Mayura se enfrento a Odín por algo, pero les contare todo desde el principio…

Relato de Misao: Mayura tu vivias en Asgard eras y sigues siendo la diosa del amor, la belleza y la música, todos los dioses de Asgard te amaban y querían que fueras solo suya, pero un dios para ser honestos el propio dios del caos Loki te conocio allí, tu Mayura eres una de las hijas del gran Odín, tu estabas sentada bajo uno de los arboles y loki te vio ahí sentada ambos hablaron y se conocieron y todos los días se veian a escondidas ya que Odín no lo permitia, tu siempre esperabas a Loki en aquel arbolel siempre llegaba y te regalaba flores y reíais mientras bromeabais y leias libros, pero no todo fue perfecto Odín os pillo se enfado y desafio a Mayura, si ella perdia se le borraría la memoria y seria expulsada de Asgar ya que no la quería mas ahí dijo que y no serias mas su hija y a Loki también le borro la memoria para que no te recordara, así pues tu perdiste contra Odín y el te exilió, pasaron los años y Odín odiaba cada vez mas a Loki asi que también lo exilio y aquí estai los dos juntos de nuevo.

Mayura: - Miro a Loki y le dijo- ahora lo recuerdo todo..

Loki: Mayura.. – y la abrazo.

Mayura le correspondio el abrazo cuando se separaron.

Mayura: Loki… siento mucho no haberte recordado..soy tan débil que mi padre me hecho de allá…

Mayura fue cortada por que Loki le había dado un beso en los labios, un beso dulce, se separaron.

Loki: Mayura… te recuerdo y ese dia yo te iva a pedir algo… Mayura….¿ Quieres ser mi novia?

Mayura quedo sorprendida ante esa confesión no se lo esperaba y lloró.

Loki: si no quieres no importa… - dijo algo triste pero fue abrazado por Mayura.

Mayura: si si quiero… te amo Loki…- dedicándole una sonrisa- solo lloro de felicidad.

Loki la beso apasionadamente.

Misao: dios Loki… podría pedirle un favor?

Loki claro…

Misao: quiero que Mayura viva con usted ambos son dioses y son novios y dentro de poco supongo que se casaran y tendrán hijos…

Mayura: papa que te vas por las ramas! – le dijo muy sonrrojada.

Misao: perdón perdón hija el caso esque debéis estar juntos para la eternidad.

Mayura: pero papa no puedo dejarte solo..

Misao: ay hija mia a pesar de no ser tu verdadero padre te quiero como si fueras mi hija autentica y yo no durare eternamente un dia moriré y tu… - dijo tocándole la mejilla – seguiras siendo mi hermosa hija Mayura.

Mayura: gracias padre.. – lo abrazo.

Loki: señor Miaso le prometo que cuidare muy bien de su hija.

Mayura: adiós papa te quiero mucho no lo olvides…

Misao: claro que no lo olvidare… adiós mi niña..

Se despidieron y ambos pusieron rumbo a la agencia de Loki, al llegar, Loki se la llevo a el despacho y Yyamin se fue con Fenrir a la cocina.

Yamino: Fenrir hermano tengo mucho que contarte..-despues de contarle.

Fenrir: eso quiere decir que la chica misterio será nuestra nueva madre. – dijo ilusionado.

Yamino – feliz- eso parece hermano…

Fenrir: pues que bien… bueno voy a hecharme una siesta… avísame cuando este la cena – se vaa su cama.

En el despacho de Loki… Loki y Mayura estaban besándose muy apasionadamente.

Loki: Mayura… Mayura… te amo… - dijo excitado y gimiendo.

Mayura: Lo..Loki… aquí no y si entra Yamino o Fenrir…

(aclaración: Loki ya le había contado que Fenrir y Yamino son sus hijos y que tenia otra hija que se llamaba Hel )

Loki: pues… vamos nuestra habitación..

Mayura: ¿ nuestra habitación? – pregunto confundida.

Loki: claro tu dormiras a partir de ahora conmigo en mi cuarto. - le sonrio seductoramente.

Mayura: aishh de acuerdo contigo no se puede discutir… - dijo rendida.

Loki: asi me gusta buena chica… - la cogio en brazos y se la llevo a su ahora habitación de los dos.

Continuara…

Cap 4

A dia siguiente Lokise levanto pasando la mano por su lado, al notar que Mayura no estaba se levano y la busco con la mirada pero no se encontraba ya en esa habitación salio de allí y bajo al comedor donde se encontró a mayura hablando muy abiertamente con Yamino y dándole de comer a Fenrir, Loki pensó que Mayura seria y será una gran madre, ya procuraría él algún dia darle uno que sea suyo propio y lo gico el seria el padre.

Yamino: Buenos días padre – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Loki: buenos días a todos. – y dirigio la mirada a Mayura.

Mayura: -sonrio- Hola Loki buenos días como has dormido?

Loki: bien pero me desperté mal por que mi hermosa novia no estaba a mi lado.

Mayura al oir eso se puso roja como tomate xD.

Yamino: Bueno hora de desayunar he hecho unos gofres con nata y chocolate y pastel de frutas.

Mayura: que buena pinta no crees Fenrir?

Fenrir: si tiene una pinta deliciosa.

Mayura sorprendida lo mira.

Mayura: ey Ferir escuche como hablas.

Fenrir: - sonrio- menos mal por fin puedes escucharme mami – el se lanzo y ella lo abrazo.

Loki estaba mas que feliz su familia casi estaba completa solo faltaba ella… su querida hija Hell que estaba en asgard cuidando del mundo de los muertos.(perdonen no me acuerdo del nombre del inframundo en esta historia).

Mayura: bueno tengo una sorpresa para vosotros tres…

Loki: que es? – dijo no muy animado.

Yamino: encerio señorita Mayura?

Fenrir: que es? Que es? – emocionado.

Mayura: esperen ire a buscarla. – se levanta y sale de la agencia un momento para luego entrar y asomarse- bien listos? Dense la vuelta y no miren si hacen trampa lo sabre.

Los tres intrigados se dieron la vuelta y esperaron.

Mayura: Bien… todo listo puedes pasar…

Alguien entro en esa habitación.

Mayura: ya pueden darse la vuelta.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y… lo que vieron sus ojos nolo podían creer.

¿?: Hola… padre… hola… hermanos…

Loki: -sorprendido- Hell?

Hell: si padre ha pasado mucho tiempo como has estado?

Loki: pero Hel como has conseguido venir? – la abrazo muy contento y llorando por poder verla de nuevo.

Hell: fue gracias a Mayura que estoy a aquí si no fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí.

Todos voltearon y miraron ha Mayura esta le sonrio.

Loki: Mayura como lo lograste?

Mayura: - le guiña un ojo- pues simplemente use mi magia de diosa, mientras tu dormias yo me dedique a practicar mi magia y bueno yosabia que queríais verla asi que viaje a Asgard sin que mi padre se diera cuenta y fui a donde estaba Hell y la traje a cambio tuve que dejar una clon de ella allí desaparecerá en 1 mes asi que teneis todo ese mes para poner vuestros asuntos en orden, ahora con vuestro permiso me voy a echar un rato estoy agotada.. – se fue y se acostó en el dormitorio de ella y Loki.

Yamino: la señorita Mayura hizo esto por nosotros que buena es… - dijo llorando de felicidad.

Hell: ella será mi nueva madre… me cae bien y lo acepto… padre por favor te pido que no lo heches a perder… ella es muy buena conmigo a pesar de lo que le hice en el pasado.

Loki: no te preocupes Hell eso no pasara, pienso en que cuando pase algo de tiempo le pediré que se case conmigo, y quiero derrotar a Odín y volver a Asgard para poder estar contigo otravez y todos juntos en familia.

Hell, Yamino y Fenrir sonrieron de verdad su padre estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica ahora diosa.

Losa días pasaron y asi llegó la partida de Hell pero todos estaban felices ya que sabían que volverían a estar juntos como familia y con Mayura de madre.

Cap 5

Ya había pasado unos meses desde que Loki y Mayura eran novios y ya Mayura empezó a tutear a Loki empezó a llamarlo cariño, amor y todas esas cosas Loki estaba feliz.

Pasó un año y llego el momento de enfrentarse a Odín, Loki estaba pensativo pero todo estaría bien tenia a su hermosa novia y a sus hijos de su lado aparte de sus amigos que también irían con él para empezar la lucha.

Loki tenia muchos dioses a su favor y eran sus amigos y todos les ayudarían a conseguir su meta costara lo que costase.

Ya estaban todos: Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr, Freya, La tres hermanas Norns, sus dos hijos y como no su querida Mayura, todos subieron al transporte que les llevo hasta las puertas de Agard, donde ellos se quedaron mirando las puertas.

Heimdall: Bueno que entramos o nos vamos a quedar aquí como pasmarotes mirando la estúpida pueesrta? - y fue el primero entrar.

Luego lo suiguieron Freyr y Freya, luego las Norns y después Loki, Mayura y sus dos hijos, y al final entro Narugami con ansias de matar su viejo.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Odín rey de los dioses, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un enorme ojo carmesí dentro y todos entraron, Mayura empezó a temblar y sin darse cuentase agarro del brao de Loki, lo que a él esto lo preocupo parecía asustada asi que algo malo tuvo que pasar en esa casa entre Odín y ella.

Odín: bienvenidos ami casa. –dijo super enfadado pero lo intento disimular.

Loki: Odín… - lo miro con odio.

Odín: vala… valla… valla… pero que ven mis ojos… pero si es Loki cuanto tiempo sin verte. – y dirigio su vista hasta la pelirosa que tenia al lado de Loki- valla… si también esta mi querida hija… como estas mi pequeña?

Mayura: ahorrate tus palabras Odín – le dijo seriamente.

Odín: asi tratas a tu padre? Que yo recuerde yo no te enseñe esos modales…

Narugami: déjate de rollos viejo e mataremos aquí y ahora.

Odín: no puedo permitirlo si yo muero… entonces mi sucesor/sucesora me quitaría el trono.

Narugami: y quien seria tu siguiente sucesor?

Odín: mi siguiente sucesor al trono es… Mayura.

Mayura: que?!

Odín: lo que oyes por eso te prohibi que estuvieras con Loki sabia que acabarías enamorándote de él todas lo hacen jeje.

Loki: bueno se acabo la charla es hora.

Todos se prepararon y empezaron una lucha, todos daban estocadas, puñetazos, patadas y hechizos pero era difícil después de todo es el rey de los dioses.

Mayura saco un báculo muy diferente al de Loki, su báculo era muy larg con una esfera con la galaxia en su interior y se lanzo direca hacia su padre este la detuvo y la lanzo hacia atrás pero Yamino se transformo en serpiente y la cogio antes de que se estrellara contra la pared y ella se deslizo por él dondolelas gracias, a lo que Yamino sonrió, y prosiguió la pelea.

Después de muchos intento por fin habían conseguido darle y Mayura se acerco y le dio el golpe de gracia que lo mató, ahora ella era la indiscutible reina de los dioses.

Mayura corrió hacia Loki y lo beso en los labios.

Mayura: Loki… oh Loki… lo conseguimos – lo abrazo y lo beso.

Loki: - correspondio- ahora Mayura debo pedirte algo que estuve planeando desde hace un año atrás.

Mayura: que es?

Loki se arrodillo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo.

Loki: Mayura Daidoji quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Mayura: - lo abrazo- si si quiero.

Loki le puso el anillo y ya estaban comprometidos.

Después de unos meses Loki y Mayura se casaron y Hell volvió con ellos pero también debía vigilar el inframundo, pero iva a visitarlos muy a menudo, Feya se hizo novia de Narugami y parecían muy felices, Heimdall y Hell parecen muy unidos tanto que parecen novios y hay quien dice que tienen un romance secreto, alcabo de 4 años de casados Mayura que do embarazada de Loki, y Loki parecía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, a los 9 meses nacio el bebé era una niña y le pusieron de nombre Kira, Kira tenia el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes era preciosa era muy parecida a Hell.

Todos estaban felices y Loki y Mayura eran los reyes de los dioses y eran muy felices.

FIN


End file.
